lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Knight
A Knight is a member of a warrior tradition that is heavily interwoven in the feudal culture of the continent of Europe, and the three main religions of Europe all have it heavily interwoven in their beliefs. Knights occupy a social standing between that of lords and smallfolk, and offer a level in between two people that would normally not. Contrary to the nobility, this rank is not hereditary and it is possible for the baseborn, and smallfolk to become knights if they have been knighted by a fellow Knight, or a high enough noble. Knights are referred to with the title "Ser" in most cultures, but some such as Dragonoph followers add variety such as "Dragon Knight". Becoming a Knight The traditional process to becoming a knight has three stages. *'Page', A boy that becomes a page is attached to a knight, who becomes the boy's master. The sons of many knights and lords are sent to foster with relatives or allies, while other pages serve their own fathers. The page performs simple errands for the knight, who in turn begins to train the boy in vital skills, such as jousting and swordsmanship. Typical training involves sparring with blunted weapons and tilting at rings. *'Squire', When a boy reaches adolescence, he graduates to being a squire. Squires learn to properly care for and use of weapons, armor, and horses as well as learn about Chivalry. In time of war Squires join their masters in war, assisting them with their equipment and fighting by their side in battles. Some squires choose to never become a full knight, and live the rest of their lives as squires. This may be because the individual does not have the inclination to live a knight's martial lifestyle, or does not have the funds to properly equip himself. *'Knighthood', Any knight can proclaim another man a knight for whatever reason he chooses. This usually happens when a squire reaches adulthood and his master judges him worthy of accepting the responsibilities of a knight. A man who has not been raised in the knightly tradition can also be made a knight as a reward for service. This is often granted to soldiers or other smallfolk who have shown bravery or performed a great feat. Knighthood is considered valuable to smallfolk, as it raises a commoner's social standing. Knighthood is seen as primarily a martial position, so even the sons of powerful lords are not necessarily knighted if they are incapable of fulfilling the requirements. Doing otherwise would lose honor rather than gain it, and would make a lord and his family be held up to ridicule, this social pressure generally prevents knights from giving out knighthoods for petty or selfish reasons. Types of knights *'Hedge knight', A hedge knight is a wandering knight without a master. Hedge knights are so named because most of their worldly wealth is in their arms and horses and they generally must sleep outdoors, under a hedge. Most hedge knights travel in search of employment and often attend jousts to make money and display their prowess in hopes of being hired. Less scrupulous hedge knights put their martial training to use by resorting to banditry. For this reason, hedge knights are often mistrusted and considered disreputable. The term "hedge knight" itself is considered disparaging. *'Sworn sword', Some landless knights become sworn swords to other men, taking them as their master. They act as retainers for their master, taking food, shelter, and money in exchange for their services in war, should they be needed. During a campaign, lords often hire a large number of sworn swords on a temporary basis. After the campaign ends and the lord has no further need for so many knights, they are released and become hedge knights once again. *'Landed knight', A landed knight is a knight that takes residence in a keep with accompanying land. They have their own peasants and men-at-arms, and may even take sworn swords. Landed knights are sworn to fight for the lord who holds dominion over their land. While the wealthiest knights manage more land than the poorest lords, landed knights do not have the authority to deliver justice in their land. Rather, they must appeal to their liege lord. *'Dragon Knight', A Dragon Knight is much in the same way as a regular Sworn Sword Knight except for the fact that he swears his oath to Glaurung specifically and can at times be somewhat removed from the normal loyalities of a Knight. A Dragon Knight's ceremony also more follows the Dragonoph teachings and in this way these knights will often be heavily adorned in Dragon atire. **'Dream Knight', A Dream Knight is a sub-sect of the Dragon Knights of which are a more expanded version in that they have followed the path of the originally Grey Wardens in that they have killed a Trolloc and taken its head as a token. These are the most revered of Knights in Dragonoph cultures and are very small in number for obvious reasons. * True Knight, A knight who embodies all that a knight should be, that is, a perfect knight exemplifying all the qualities of what knighthood stands for and fully follows oath of knighthood. Category:Europe